


Time Well Spent

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Assault, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19959922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day One 2.0: Prison AU or I'm just excited for OITNB S7---He reaches for the phone blindly, more concerned about the bruises painting the man’s skin and the cuts healing their best. He holds the phone to his ear and waits, watching his partner mirror his actions with a wince.





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> so the prompts in the challenge I was using got really hard to work with - I know that's the point of a challenge but I actually want to finish something like this, so I'm using my own prompt list to finish the challenge that a couple of my friends helped me come up with. There's a lot of AU's lmao and it's mostly unending? like it probably won't stop at 30, maybe idk
> 
> Warning - description of injuries, mentions of drugs(?), kinda violent at the end

Sunggyu sits anxiously on one side of the glass, in one of many cubicles separated by a floor to ceiling metal privacy wall. He shifts his attention from the space before him to the people joining him in the room; a woman his mother’s age – here to see a son, a husband; two children and a woman – here to see a husband, their father; a young girl in hysterics – recently locked away boyfriend it seems. Sunggyu almost reaches out to her, to comfort her, to say you get used to it all; the long drives, the glass in between you, the no touching, the short phone calls, the loneliness and constant fear and worry. But he doesn’t, no, the inmates begin to file in instead and he wants to cry at the sight of the man who sits in front of him.

Visitation had been cancelled for nearly a month, no ones know why; it hadn’t gotten in the hands of the media, yet. Sunggyu can remember showing up on a Monday afternoon, ready to rant about a shitty co-worker, to show more pictures of his nephew, pictures of himself dressed up for the three weddings he attended for the both of them, to distract his partner from the happenings inside the maximum security facility, things his partner refuses to tell him; only to be turned away at reception, told visitation was cancelled and he’d be contacted when it commences again.

He reaches for the phone blindly, more concerned about the bruises painting the man’s skin and the cuts healing their best. He holds the phone to his ear and waits, watching his partner mirror his actions with a wince. He doesn’t speak till he knows he’ll be heard.

“Are you okay? What happened?” he furrows his eyebrows together in concern, leaning in towards the glass and placing his spare hand against it. “Woohyun-ah.” He whispers. God, it makes him sick, the area around Woohyun’s eyes a deep purple, white strip over a cut on his equally purple nose now with its bend despite the obvious attempts to straighten it, a mauve colouring in his cheek and circling his jaw and down his neck, under the blue jumpsuit. His bottom lip swollen and split, an obvious knife slash across his throat, on his check, a few left on his biceps and forearms – deep wounds stitched closed, his left wrist bandaged with both hands sporting bruised and split knuckles, a few fingers taped together. Sunggyu doesn’t doubt the injuries continue under the jumpsuit.

“I’m fine, Sunggyu, I’m completely fine.” Woohyun tries his best to reassure his partner, even putting on a small smile despite it pulling at his wound, Sunggyu shouldn’t need to worry about him at all, he should be the one worrying about Sunggyu, after all, it is his fault he’s stuck behind this glass and not out there to protect his partner.

Sunggyu scoffs, “That’s bullshit – what happened?” to think Woohyun would even try to play his abundance of injuries off _as nothing_. He’d have to try harder because the elder isn’t letting this go.

Woohyun sighs, “People from another block tried to start shit with our block over some CO who decided it wasn’t worth the trouble smuggling for both of us and choose to keep working with us, and I got caught in the crossfire… yeah, I got caught in the crossfire.” It wasn’t the exact truth – Woohyun isn’t just going to go tell Sunggyu he’s working with the D block top boss now and that he’s earnt himself more time for his willing involvement. “And- and because I didn’t get involved and fight back, my own block is attacking me, wanting me to ‘prove my loyalty’ or some cult shit.” _Lies._

Sunggyu can now see the yellow skin on Woohyun’s face and around his neck, hidden by the new bruises. “Can you get a transfer? A different block? Solitary? Ad-Seg? A different facility maybe?”

For the first time in a while, Woohyun laughs, moving to place his hand on the glass opposite his partner’s, “Babe, I would if I could but at the moment, the navy blue is all that I got.” He takes a deep breath instead of his normal shallow one, putting pressure on his bruised ribs – he thinks, its lucky visitation wasn’t the day before, Sunggyu would’ve been turned away again with the full knowledge of his injuries. “Enough about me – talk about home, _please._ ” He’s desperate for something other than the gossip that goes on inside these walls.

Reluctantly Sunggyu pulls back and reaches into his shoulder bag for the photos he’s been saving and adding to for the last month and a bit. He shuffles through and pulls the top three out, laying them in front of the glass for Woohyun to see. “Yoonho-ah is running now and all he does is talk and blabber on syllables that make no sense. I’ll let you know next time I’ll be with them so you call then and hear Yoonho call me ‘Uncle Sunggyugyu’, maybe I can even convince Noona to come with me, to visit.”

Woohyun swallows, very hesitant about that whole suggestion. “Sunggyu hyung, you know that isn’t a good idea.” Jieun wasn’t very fond of him, to begin with, but then the assault charge, court date, seven-year sentence – he’s surprised Sunggyu’s sister is even letting her little brother waste his time with a criminal.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes, silly Woohyun. “It’s a great idea! Jieun noona is starting to warm up to the idea since Yoonho is getting older and- he’s started calling you ‘Uncle Hyunhyunnie’.”

Woohyun swallows – Yoonho was born after he’d been locked up for six months already so Woohyun really had no hope that when he gets out Yoonho will recognise him but Sunggyu was insistent – his nephew will know who Woohyun is. “’ Uncle Hyunhyunnie’? You had something to do with that didn’t you?” he leans forward and rests his chin on the palm of his hand, smiling softly at his boyfriend’s excited expressions and gestures.

“What me? Of course not.” he beams, “If I’m Uncle Sunggyugyu, then you have to be Uncle Hyunhyunnie, I wasn’t going to let you get away without a Yoonho style nickname. Anyways,” he pulls out the next set of photos – Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s wedding. “Everyone decided to get married all within weeks of each other so I had to buy three- no, actually now that I’m thinking about it, I only had to pay for one suit – got to be groomsmen in two and I was not paying for the suit Myungsoo and Sungyeol picked out.” He pushes Yoonho’s photos to the side and lays out the three he has of Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s.

The younger can’t help the choked laugh that leaves his lips at first glance. “Wow, wow, tell them I’m loving their theme.”

Sunggyu stares at the younger, “We dressed up in fucking rainbow suits because Sungyeol and Myungsoo are gay.”

“Babe, you’re gay too.”

“Shut up.” Sunggyu pouts at his partner before muttering, “They’re so lucky they paid for that thing because I wouldn’t have worn it if they didn’t.”

Woohyun smiles teasingly at his partner, “Aww but hyung, it looks so good on you. Can we have rainbow suits for our wedding?” he’s loving how Sunggyu’s face is turning red.

“I swear Nam Woohyun – if we have rainbow suits I’ll call off the wedding.” The elder promises with no real threat in his voice because in the end – if Woohyun wanted rainbow suits, they’d have rainbow suits. Sunggyu pulls the next photo off the pile and stares at it – a sensitive topic for Woohyun. “Um Boohyun got married-“ Woohyun tenses. “-and I was invited, which was really bizarre but it was a nice ceremony – he seems happy.” He places the group phone of all the guests in front of the glass.

The younger doesn’t even attempt to take a look, he scoffs, “cool he got married fun, hasn’t even visited me once in the three years I’ve been here and denies all my phone calls – he’s an asshole yet he gets to get married.” He slumps back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest. Boohyun – from Woohyun’s perspective, had cut ties with him effective immediately once Woohyun was arrested, didn’t even take a trial to get him turning on blood.

Sunggyu’s lips tighten into a straight line, “Woohyun-ah… he’s your brother.” He says slowly as to not irritate the younger further.

“Sure as hell doesn’t act like it, let’s not bother with him – move on.” Woohyun states, leaving no room for further discussion.

The elder sighs, wanting to continue said topic – to maybe help Woohyun forgive his brother but knowing their time is limited, he chooses to do as he wishes and spreads the last three photos in front of Woohyun.

The inmate leans closer to get a better look – the first photo being of the bride and groom themselves. “Woah, Ailee looks beautiful and Dongwoo hyung’s looking handsome.” He smiles, “They’re really happy, that’s good.” He scans the next photo – the whole bridal party, Ailee’s bridesmaids and Dongwoo’s groomsmen. “So who’d you get partnered with?”

“Hyorin.” Sunggyu laughs at the puzzled look he receives. “We went to high school with her – she’s friends with Bora?” he tries and watches something click in Woohyun’s brain.

The inmate nods, “Okay, I remember her – she’s nice.” His eyes fall to Sunggyu and Hyorin’s solo shot. “You guys look cute together.” He tries not to bitter over that fact – wishing it was him in that photo with Sunggyu instead of a woman he’s pretending to remember from high school.

“A lot of people seemed to think that – thought we were dating or something. Telling them all I’m gay and dating someone was such a satisfying feeling – the look on their faces- you should’ve been there-“ Sunggyu stops, his eyes widen, “fuck- I didn’t- I’m sorry.”

Woohyun’s heartaches, “You’re right, I should have been there and I’m really sorry, Sunggyu, I’m so sorry.” He squeezes his fists, the short length of his nails stabbing at his skin – his wrist and fingers hurt at the pressure but he deserves it. “I was so fucking selfish- I should have listened to you and not-“

“Hey! It’s okay. Only four years left, then you’ll be home, with me.”

His breathing stutters, he has to tell Sunggyu about the added time, the riot. Sunggyu doesn’t realise he’s not only talking about his initial case. “Sunggyu- about that-“

“One-minute inmates.” The CO’s voice cuts him off.

Sunggyu’s eyes widen, “Shit- um works taking me out of the country for a bit so I won’t be back to visit for a while. I’m flying out tomorrow but I’ve already got my international number and I wrote it on the back of one of the photos so add it to your call list as soon as possible.”

He smiles softly at his partner, longing to just hold his hand. “I’ll definitely do that but this is really exciting! Where are they sending you to show off your greatness?” he places his hand back on the glass.

“Just a couple of months in Japan and my ‘greatness’ isn’t really that great, they just want me to help manage the new boy group cause they’re lacking staff.” He copies Woohyun’s movement and he swears he can feel his boyfriend’s heat through the glass.

“Months huh.”

Sunggyu looks absolutely heartbroken like it’s all his fault. “I know it’s a really long time but I’ve already swayed Myungsoo and Sungyeol into dropping in a few times after their honeymoon and Boohyun said he’d help pick up the slack too and I’ll answer every time you call-“

He wants to reassure Sunggyu, tell him he’s okay and that everything is fine. “Hey, hey, it’s fine. You’ve got a job, a life and I sit around doing nothing. I’ll look forward to the married couple’s visits but on our phone calls more. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Woohyun-ah, so, so much.” He doesn’t want to cry, sunggyu doesn’t want to cry.

“That’s it inmates – times up, back to gen pop.”

“I love you.” Sunggyu rushes out before Woohyun removes the phone from his ear.

Woohyun bites his lip, savouring the pain flaring from the split. “ _I love_ _you._ ” He puts the phone back on the hook, beginning to turn to line up but a sudden rush of _need_ hits him and he’s reaching back for the phone, “God I love you so much and I’m so sorry, I got extra time, five years, I’m so, so sorry, Sunggyu.”

“Inmate Nam, visitations are over – line up.” The CO warns, stepping closer to the younger.

Sunggyu stands and leans so close to the glass. “What- what do you mean extra time? Five-“ he can’t finish his sentence. It can’t be true.

Fuck it, he can deal with a shot. “I didn’t- I didn’t get caught in the crossfire- I helped organise the riot and I shouldn’t have-“ a hand grasps his shoulder and he gasps, pain flaring down his arm while also filling his chest. “- fuck- I’m so sorry, Sunggyu. You deserve so much better but I’m fucking selfish and I love you-“ the CO pulls him from the booth, letting the phone fall, hanging by the cord.

Twisting his arm around, the CO holds Woohyun’s arm behind his back and shoves him into space on the wall that the other inmates had so nicely cleared. “That’s a shot Nam and a week in the SHU. I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

Woohyun can hardly make out the words he’s hearing, his ears are ringing but he strains them to listen to the banging on the glass and what he hopes aren’t sobs. The CO’s words may be muffled but he can hear Sunggyu’s loud and clear, “What do you mean extra time, Woohyun? Extra time, really? Woohyun!” he doesn’t hear much else as his hands are cuffed and he’s pushed out of the room, ready for a week locked away in artificial light.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I might continue this because I have some idea of where this can go but only if someone is interested


End file.
